Samson derives utility according the relation  $$\text{Utility} = \text{hours of math done} \times \text{hours of frisbee played}.$$On Monday he plays $t$ hours of frisbee and spends $8 - t$ hours doing math.  On Tuesday, he ends up getting the same amount of utility as Monday while spending $2-t$ hours playing frisbee and $t+3$ hours on math.  Find $t$.  Answer as a fraction in lowest terms.
Answer: Since he derived equal utility from both days, we have $$t (8 - t) = (2 - t)(t + 3),$$so $$8t - t^2 = -t^2 -t + 6.$$Simplifying gives $t = \boxed{\frac{2}{3}}$.